My Little Pervy Girl
by Little Anne P
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Eu já tinha me conformado com a vida que eu tinha. Mas ela me fez desejar mais, desejar tudo aquilo que era reservado para pessoas melhores do que eu. Ela é melhor do que eu e mesmo assim ela me escolheu. Minha pequena provocadora.


_Oi gente_

 _Tenho esse perfil há anos e nunca mais me atrevi a escrever. Mas recentemente eu entrei num novo nicho aqui, dos animes e mangás._

 _Essa fic é inspirada em uma que eu li, tanto que se vocês lerem vão perceber algumas semelhanças._

 _Eu ainda não tinha lido nada KakaSaku, mas tive que me render a forma como a história é escrita._

 _Muito que bem, quem tiver interesse na minha inspiração o nome é **Nympy** , da Silvershine, para quem quiser ler em inglês. A tradução vocês encontram no perfil da maravilhosa Kahli Hime, que vocês devem conhecer._

 _Gente a fic é rated como Mature, se você é sensível a isso não recomendo a leitura._

 _Desculpem os eventuais erros, me avisem por review que eu conserto._

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Tio Kishi, eu só tô brincando com os seus personagens_

* * *

 **My Little Pervy Girl**

Eu sei que é no meio da noite e que eu deveria estar na cama, mas estou na minha varanda olhando a rua e o céu. Amanhã tem missão cedo, mesmo que eu sempre chegue atrasado. Um sorriso se forma no meu rosto porque eu sei que meus atrasos agora são completamente diferentes dos atrasos de antes. Fecho meus olhos e penso como tudo isso começou.

 _Seis meses antes..._

Fui chamado na torre da Hokage com uma certa urgência. Eu tinha reparado que outros jounins já tinham sido chamados hoje e estava esperando a minha vez. A vila ainda está sendo reconstruída depois da guerra, Tsunade-sama tem feito um ótimo trabalho escalando alguns jounins para ajudar enquanto alguns saem em missões. Eu ainda não tinha sido convocado para ficar na vila e ajudar. Talvez hoje fosse o dia.

Chego na porta do seu escritório e bato duas vezes. Ela me manda entrar. Tsunade está no meio de pilhas de papéis e parece profundamente cansada.

Ela levanta seu olhar até mim e me explica que enquanto a vila estiver sendo reconstruída alguns de seus shinobis terão que morar juntos. Ela me explica que famílias com crianças foram realocadas primeiro, clãs importantes como os Hyuuga logo depois, casais, idosos... Os shinobis que são independentes foram os últimos a terem suas casas designadas. Por isso há mais ninjas do que casas disponíveis. O plano dela é colocar um shinobi de alta patente, uma vez que na escala hierárquica as casas dos jounins foram designadas antes, com um de menor patente, para servir como incentivo e também como proteção. Assim como, os dois formariam um time para sair em missões.

Eu já tinha imaginado que algo como isso ia acontecer. Depois da guerra muitos genins e chounins ficaram órfãos. E talvez ela queira evitar que eles cresçam sentindo raiva da vila por enviarem seus pais a guerra. _Faz sentido._

Tsunade pega um pergaminho, olha rapidamente e diz que meu companheiro designado é Haruno Sakura. Questiono que Sakura tem parentes imediatos vivos. Ela concorda e me diz que Sakura já é independente e que ela mesma pediu para não ser "devolvida" a sua família, só se não houvesse ninguém disponível. Tsunade informa que não tinha a intenção de me deixar responsável por nenhum shinobi. Porém, Sakura não é uma estranha para mim e eu sei da capacidade dela. Logo, nós formaríamos um time forte para fazer missões mais perigosas. Eu não posso contra argumentar com a lógica da Hokage.

Naturalmente Sakura já havia sido informada e eu devo esperá-la hoje.

A convivência entre nós não é estranha, muitas missões juntos fizeram a gente se acostumar e a não se sentir estranho ao redor do outro. Eu descobri muito rapidamente que estar em uma missão com alguém é bem diferente de dividir uma casa.

Eu não sei quando aconteceu, mas algo muda entre nós. Eu começo a achar que estou vendo coisas onde não tem. Porém não tinha como ignorar os pequenos recados que ela me enviava. Começou com leves toques inocentes no meu braço que evoluíram para toques no meu abdome sempre que ela ficava de frente para mim. Havia os sorrisos, que se você olhasse rápido era só um sorriso, mas analisando melhor dava pra ver que tinha muitas coisas escondidas lá.

Ela me pediu milhares de vezes para ficar confortável e tirar a máscara sempre que eu chegasse em casa. Eu neguei todas as vezes. Ela dorme no sofá por insistência dela mesma. Eu também pedi milhares de vezes que ela ficasse com a cama. Ela recusou todas e disse que gostava da sala porque tinha tv. _Pelo menos meu sofá é confortável._

Quando nós estávamos em missão, ela era a Sakura que eu estava acostumado. Em casa era outra história. Eu decidi que estava imaginando coisas e que uma menina de 18 anos, definitivamente, não estava interessada em mim. Sufoquei todos esses pensamentos e continuei com a vida.

Eu nem podia imaginar que ela ia deixar as coisas bem claras para mim.

.

.

.

Sakura bate na porta do quarto, abre uma pequena fresta e pergunta se eu posso emprestar uma blusa para ela dormir. Levanto e vou direto ao armário e puxo uma blusa básica qualquer. Quando me viro para entregar a blusa percebo duas coisas. Primeiro, estou sem a minha habitual máscara azul marinho e isso explica o olhar chocado e admirado de Sakura. Segundo, Sakura está dentro do meu quarto com nada além de uma calcinha. Ela não está nem mesmo tentando esconder nada.

Fecho meus olhos no segundo seguinte, mas a imagem dela está queimada dentro do meu cérebro. Tenho somente um segundo para analisar tudo isso, mas sinto Sakura se aproximar de mim e puxar a blusa da minha mão.

Eu escuto ela colocar a blusa, o barulho do algodão raspando suavemente na sua pele, minha mente traiçoeira conjura imagens da minha mão passeando suavemente pela sua pele e descobrindo se é realmente tão macia quanto parece. Esse é um caminho que eu definitivamente que eu não preciso descer, não na frente dela pelo menos.

"Pode abrir os olhos agora Kakashi-sensei."

Eu abro os olhos e lá está ela com a minha blusa branca, me olhando com inocência, mas a pequena curva nos seus lábios me diz que ela tá me provocando. Ela se aproxima e fica a um passo de distância de mim, seu sorriso provocador aumenta, não me deixando dúvidas do que ela está realmente fazendo.

"Posso dormir na sua cama hoje?"

Eu fico sem reação, pensando rapidamente que talvez ela seja a primeira pessoa a me deixar assim. Ela senta na cama sem nunca tirar os olhos de mim enquanto me explica que ela não gostaria de dormir sozinha hoje. Eu aceno uma vez, sem ter certeza do porque eu concordei, mesmo sabendo que isso é errado. Ela sorri, corre até a sala e volta com travesseiro que ela tem usado pelos dois meses desde que veio morar comigo. Ela deita na minha cama e me pergunta inocentemente se eu pretendo dormir em pé hoje. Ela ri da própria piada.

Ando até a cama e deito no lado esquerdo, ela se mexe um pouco tentando arranjar uma posição confortável então diz:

"Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei. Boa noite!"

Respondo um boa noite de volta e vejo ela fechar os olhos e tentar dormir. Observo a posição que ela escolheu para dormir. De bruços, mãos embaixo do travesseiro, rosto virado para mim. Eu reparo que ela não se cobriu com nada, nem precisaria, é uma noite fresca. A minha blusa que, em pé cobria tudo, agora deitada eu percebo que subiu bastante graças a posição dela. Eu posso ver claramente a calcinha azul e todo seu bumbum. Me viro de lado e fico de frente para ela e continuo a observar sua respiração lenta, minha mente viaja para uma realidade paralela onde ela não é minha aluna extremamente mais nova do que eu, numa realidade onde eu poderia colocar minha mão exatamente no fim da curva da sua bunda. Onde eu poderia alisar todo o caminho para cima, levando junto a minha blusa enquanto pequenos suspiros de satisfação saem da sua boca. Minha mão continuaria seu caminho até virar seu corpo, então eu poderia correr meu polegar sobre o bico rosado dos seus seios...

"Eu tenho 18 anos, moro sozinha desde os 16, fui para uma guerra e tecnicamente não sou mais sua aluna. Não tem nada de errado em fazer isso, se eu quero e você também quer."

Sua voz me assusta e me tira das minhas fantasias. Eu sei que ela tem razão no que ela diz, mas minha mente me traz lembranças do antigo time 7, com ela ainda criança. Tão errado, mesmo que o tempo tenha passado e ela tenha crescido. Eu olho para ela e é claro que ela está me olhando de volta. Quanto tempo ela ficou me observando enquanto eu fantasiava? Ela sorri, e de novo eu sei que ela tá me provocando, mais do que isso ela tá me desafiando, ela quer que coloque minhas mãos sobre ela. Eu fecho os olhos com força e digo para mim mesmo que estou vendo coisas, que eu li demais um simples sorriso. Ouço sua risadinha e imediatamente olho para ela de novo. Lá está o sorriso que me chama e me diz que eu tenho permissão para fazer o que eu quiser. Ela vira seu rosto para o outro lado e me deixa com os meus pensamentos conflitantes. Minha mente corre por toda essa conversa e eu me pergunto, mais uma vez, se eu vi coisas que não existem, me pergunto se a minha mente passou a me enganar. _Será que tô trabalhando demais?_

"Você pensa demais, Kakashi-sensei!"

 _Óbvio que eu penso demais._ Eu aprendi a analisar diferentes situações, a considerar todos os pontos, a prever os possíveis erros e as possíveis falhas, a saber onde está a maior chance de sucesso da missão. Eu sou um shinobi no fim das contas, analisar situações friamente é o que esperam de mim. Mas eu não estou em missão, eu não preciso analisar friamente nada, nem prever nada. Minha mão se move um segundo antes da minha decisão.

Quente, é a primeira coisa que eu sinto quando finalmente meus dedos tocam ela. Minha mão inteira está em sua coxa quando eu começo a seguir o mesmo caminho da minha fantasia de minutos atrás. Rapidamente percebo que a realidade é bem diferente da fantasia da minha mente. Conforme minha mão vai subindo sou surpreendido por uma quentura maior no ponto que as suas pernas se encontram. Minha mente não considerou a expectativa transformada no delicioso ponto febril que a minha mão agora se aproxima.

Ela ainda está de bruços quando meu polegar passa suavemente no seu centro. Ela suspira e eu decido que a realidade é muito melhor que minha imaginação. Se isso for algo de uma noite eu nunca mais vou conseguir fantasiar sobre ela sem desejar que eu gostaria que fosse real. Porque nada que a minha mente conjurar vai ser melhor do que esse som e essas reações. Meu polegar continua acariciando seu centro enquanto eu me aproximo dela. Minha boca toca a curva do seu pescoço, eu lambo aquele ponto e ela geme baixinho.

Meu dedo acha o caminho da sua pele por baixo do que sua calcinha esconde, ela está molhada, escorregadia, pingando, pronta pra mim e todo e qualquer adjetivo pervertido que você tenha para uma mulher excitada. Seu rosto vira de volta pra mim e eu fico abalado com a sua beleza. Nos meus anos de missões na ANBU e muitos vilarejos eu aprendi rápido que a beleza de uma mulher entregue não se compara a nada. Talvez seja por isso que eu seja tão pervertido.

Me levanto na cama e vejo Sakura me olhar com decepção. Ela acha que eu vou embora, como se eu pudesse largar uma mulher linda na cama e entregue a mim. É a minha vez de sorrir provocativamente para ela. Eu sei que meu sorriso está cheio de promessas que eu estou mais do que disposto a cumprir.

Eu viro seu corpo até ela estar de barriga para cima. Eu me inclino para ela e roço meus lábios no dela. Ela se inclina pra mim, mas eu desvio enquanto meu rosto passeia pelo seu corpo até chegar de novo naquela calcinha azul, olho para ela e eu fico impressionado com a beleza dela mais uma vez. Olhos entreabertos, lábios separados, cabelos espalhados no meu travesseiro e respiração pesada em expectativa. _Linda._

Meus dedos se enrolam nos lados da sua calcinha e eu começo a puxar para tirar e por mais que eu quisesse continuar a admirá-la eu não posso deixar de olhar esse pedaço de pele proibido se revelar. Puxo toda sua calcinha e minhas mãos agem por conta própria quando se agarram ao seus tornozelos e vão acariciando toda a extensão cremosa da suas pernas. Quanto mais perto minhas mãos chegam da onde ela mais quer e precisa, mais a sua respiração se acelera.

"Por favor, Kakashi-sensei"

E quem sou eu para negar o que ela quer?

Mais uma vez meu polegar está acariciando o feixe de nervos e ela fecha os olhos em satisfação. Meus dedos se tornam insuficientes e eu estou babando para provar aquela carne inchada. Minha boca substitui minha mão e ela dá um gritinho. Anos de experiência me deixam envaidecido porque eu sei exatamente o que fazer. Claro que minha experiência não me prepara para o sentimento de fazer isso a alguém que não é só mais um encontro casual. O poder me domina e eu brevemente me pergunto se é assim que todo homem se sente com a mulher que ama.

Sakura está se contorcendo e gemendo mais alto, suas mãos viajam até o meu cabelo e eu não sei se ela está tentando me puxar para longe ou me empurrar para mais perto, talvez os dois.

Uma das minhas mãos viaja por debaixo da blusa até seus seios, seu corpo arqueia e eu sei que ela tá perto. Meus dedos brincam com o bico dos seus seios, então ela larga meu cabelo e agarra os lençóis, eu sinto seu corpo se contrair e cada músculo definido pelos anos de luta aparecem por um instante enquanto ela goza. Continuo chupando e lambendo enquanto ela desce do seu orgasmo.

Me levanto para olhá-la me pergunto quantas vezes nessa noite eu serei arrebatado pela sua beleza. Rosto corado, olhos fechados, uma fina camada de suor e a respiração pesada. Ela ainda está tentando acalmar sua respiração e eu a observo, suas mãos agarram meu cabelo de novo e escorregam até meus ombros, ela me puxa para cima dela levemente e eu vou. Vou porque agora não tem mais volta, vou porque eu não posso mais resistir, vou porque eu não posso mais mentir para mim mesmo.

Sua boca encontra a minha no meio do caminho e eu não posso não beijá-la agora. Não é desesperado, nem afobado, nem lento demais, é perfeito. Sua boca é macia na minha e seus gostos se misturam na minha boca. Ela consegue me provocar até em um beijo. Puxo ela para meu colo enquanto minhas mãos trabalham em tirar a blusa que me impede de ver o seu corpo. Ela não perde tempo e faz o mesmo comigo. Nossos lábios se separam somente para tirarmos as blusas.

Minha boca viaja em direção ao seu pescoço e a sua orelha distribuindo beijos, mordidas e lambidas. _O que você tá fazendo comigo?_ Eu sou dominado por ela, consumido pelo seu corpo, pela sua boca. Ela ri no meu ouvido e eu percebo que divaguei em voz alta.

Ela segura meu rosto para olhar dentro dos meus olhos seus dedos fazendo uma leve carícia, tem algo lá, ela está tentando me dizer alguma coisa, mas eu ainda não sou capaz de perceber ou entender. Ela sorri em compreensão, _talvez seja muito cedo_ , seus olhos me dizem.

Deito ela na cama de novo e não não consigo tirar minhas mãos dela. Minha boca e língua acariciam seus seios, deixando leves marquinhas na pele branca. Suas mãos também passeiam por mim e eu tremo, é tão diferente das outras vezes. Eu sinto quando sua mão se infiltra pelo short e aperta a carne macia. Sua mão subindo e descendo me fazendo grunhir no seu ouvido. Ela ri e eu posso ouvir a satisfação no seu riso. Ela tem a pressão perfeita e o contraste do que as suas mãos estão fazendo, me bombeando deliciosamente, com sua bocas dando beijinhos leves no meu ombro e pescoço é demais pra mim. Muito mais rápido do que eu gostaria eu estou na borda. Essa menina-mulher vai ser a minha morte.

Eu não quero que a nossa diversão acabe rápido então eu tiro a sua mão de dentro do meu short e prendo as duas mãos acima da sua cabeça e ataco mais uma vez o seu corpo. Ela logo está se contorcendo de novo e pedindo por mais. Me levanto da cama só para tirar meu short. Me posiciono entre as pernas dela e me pergunto se ela já fez isso antes. Observo seu rosto e não tem nenhum traço do nervosismo típico de uma mulher virgem.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, sensei. Não, não sou mais virgem."

Ela não me dá detalhes e eu guardo essa informação para perguntar um outro dia. Eu me coloco entre as suas pernas e ela está ansiosa de novo. Lentamente eu me conecto a ela puxando uma de suas pernas para ter um ângulo melhor e logo eu não sei mais onde eu termino e ela começa.

Eu me movo lentamente no início, não há motivos para pressa, eu quero saborear tudo e quero que não acabe nunca. Suas mãos passeiam no meu corpo, rosto e cabelo. Os sons que saem da sua boca são todos para mim. O jeito que seu corpo se move é consequência do que eu estou fazendo com ela.

Ela usa sua força para mudar de posição e ficar por cima. Ela se move timidamente no início mas quando minhas mãos brincam com seus seios ela se liberta e acha seu próprio ritmo. O sobe e desce que a satisfaz me coloca sobre a borda mais uma vez. E ela percebe.

"Você também gosta assim kakashi-sensei?"

 _Essa mulher vai ser a minha morte._

Uma de suas mãos deslizam do meu peito ate o ponto onde a gente se encontra. Seus dedos hábeis brincam com a pequena protuberância que há pouco tempo estava na minha boca. Minha cabeça vai a loucura quando ela joga a sua própria cabeça para trás e geme satisfatoriamente.

Eu substituo a sua mão pela minha e sento na cama, com ela no meu colo, para beijar toda e qualquer pele ao meu alcance. Eu quero dar tudo para ela. Eu quero que ela sinta tudo.

Suas mãos usam meus ombros de apoio e eu começo a sentir ela me apertar. Seu ritmo começa a perder o padrão e pela segunda vez na noite ela está perto. Eu sinto seu centro se apertar cada vez mais quando ela finalmente goza. Seu quadril continua se movendo e a meu polegar ainda acaricia o feixe de nervos. Seu corpo dá leves espasmos e ela me beija de novo.

Continuamos conectados, suados, testas coladas. Eu troco a nossa posição mais uma vez e começo a me mexer dentro dela de novo. Sem precisar de convite suas pernas se agarram no meu quadril nos dando um ângulo ainda melhor. Ela sorri e seu sorriso me diz que eu não preciso mais me preocupar com ela, que eu posso buscar meu próprio orgasmo, que não seria egoísmo de forma nenhuma.

Mas eu fiquei viciado nela, viciado nas reações do corpo dela ao meu toque e viciado em fazer ela gozar. Então meu polegar continuou no mesmo lugar que estava, fazendo a mesma coisa que estava fazendo. Seu corpo começou a se contorcer de novo e isso foi tudo para me levar de novo para a borda. Suas mãos se prenderam aos fios do meu cabelo.

Eu aumento a velocidade, mas ela me puxa para baixo e eu preciso dos meus dois braços para me apoiar. Novamente uma de suas mãos desce entre nós para acariciar seu clitóris.

De repente tudo fica demais e eu sei que estou prestes a ter o orgasmo mais doce da minha vida. Ela se aperta em torno de mim e ela também está perto. Sua boca encontra a minha orelha, ela lambe e morde por um momento, antes de dizer:

"Vem comigo, sensei"

Então tudo explode e eu tinha razão, foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Como eu fiz muito nessa noite, eu mais uma vez me pergunto se seria sempre assim com ela. _Você sabe que seria._

Coloco minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço enquanto acalmo minha respiração. Ela carinhosamente brinca com o meu cabelo enquanto se acalma também. Levanto meu rosto e olho para ela. Eu divago brevemente em como eu gostaria que fosse assim todos os dias. Ela sorri e cola seus lábios nos meus.

Ela ri no meio do beijo e eu olho para ela interrogativamente.

"Sensei, eu preciso de um banho!"

Levanto com ela enquanto ainda estamos conectados e sigo para o banheiro. Ela está rindo feliz no meu ouvido. Entro com ela no box e ligo o chuveiro. Agua morna cai sobre nós e mais uma vez ela ri em contentamento. Suas mãos estão ao redor do meu pescoço e as pontas dos seus dedos brincam com o fios de cabelo ali. Ela está feliz, eu fiz ela feliz. Ela beija minha boca suavemente, não tem conotação sexual nisso. Ela me beija porque ela pode.

Finalmente eu coloco ela sobre seus pés enquanto saio de dentro dela. Ela vira de costas e se lava. Eu vejo ela passar meu sabonete pelo seu corpo e vejo ela lavar o cabelo com o meu shampoo, que definitivamente não é indicado para cabelos femininos. Ela se enxágua e se vira para mim.

"Sua vez."

Então ela sai e me deixa sozinho. Por um momento eu fico triste, parece que a mágica acabou e que voltamos a ser somente aluna e sensei, ou companheiros de time. Eu vejo ela se secando com a minha toalha através do vidro fosco do box. Eu não estava esperando essa distância repentina.

Eu passo a mão pelos meus cabelos sabendo que é assim que tudo termina. Rapidamente me lavo, quando eu desligo o chuveiro e saio do box há um short de pijama dobrado em cima do vaso. Coloco ele depois de me secar sem entender bem como ele foi parar ali.

Do lado de fora do banheiro Sakura está colocando de volta a minha blusa. Eu posso ver que ela pegou uma calcinha limpa e que essa é rosa. Ela vai até a janela e começa a fechar a cortina. E eu sei, então, que foi ela que pegou o short para mim. Sou esmagado pelo seu carinho.

Eu me apoio na porta do banheiro de braços cruzados e deixo a quentura no meu coração se espalhar, enquanto olho ela se mover pelo quarto para arrumar os lençóis da cama. Mais uma vez eu me pergunto se é assim que é ser casado e ter uma mulher. Eu começo a desejar que ela fosse um pouco mais velha porque ai sim eu pediria a ela para ser minha e pra nunca me deixar.

Meus olhos caem quando eu percebo que ela ainda tem 18 e que não posso roubar a sua juventude dessa forma, ficando presa a um cara de 30 anos.

Ela me chama e quando eu olho sua mão está estendida para mim. Um convite silencioso para eu me juntar a ela. E mais uma vez eu vou porque não posso resistir, já avancei muito por esse caminho para tentar voltar agora.

Eu deito na cama e ela apoia a cabeça no meu peito, suas pernas se entrelaçam na minha a sua mão descansa no meu estômago.

"Você continua pensando demais, sensei!"

Ela se levanta um pouco e cola seus lábios no meu e me deseja boa noite. Muito mais rápido do que eu pensei ser possível ela já está dormindo enquanto eu fico remoendo todos esses acontecimentos.

Não tem uma data exata mas desde do dia que eu fui chamado na sala da Hokage e o dia de hoje algo mudou. E apesar de tudo eu ainda tenho medo de admitir, mesmo que no fundo eu saiba. Em algum momento da noite eu dormi ainda vagando em pensamentos de como foi que eu me deixei apaixonar pela minha aluna.

Acordei com a sensação de estar sendo observado. Abri meu olho só para encontrar Sakura me encarando com seus belos olhos verdes.

"Você é mais bonito do que eu imaginei"

Naturalmente eu estou sem a máscara e é uma surpresa quando eu percebo que não estou desconfortável com ela me olhando. Eu quero que ela me olhe, quero que ela me conheça, quero que ela saiba todos os meus segredos.

Então, lá está de novo, dentro dos seus olhos, o segredo que ela quer que eu saiba mas que eu não consigo decifrar.

"Talvez ainda seja muito cedo"

.

.

.

Sou tirado das minhas memórias por duas mãos no meu peito nu.

"A cama fica fria sem você lá, sabia?"

Eu me viro no seu abraço e beijo sua testa e depois a sua boca. Quando eu olho em seus olhos eu posso ler claramente aquilo que naquele dia eu não conseguia.

 _Eu te amo._

Eu a beijo de novo e a guio para dentro de casa. Ela segue para a cozinha e eu vou atrás dela. _Como não iria?_ Ela está bebendo água e me olha por cima do copo. Meu corpo formiga em antecipação porque eu sei o que aquilo significa. _Essa mulher vai ser a minha morte_.

Casualmente, o copo é colocado na pia. Ela esta usando uma das minhas blusas para dormir. _Exatamente como naquele dia._ Eu observo quando ela se apoia na pia e me olha de novo. Ela sorri, aquele sorriso cheio de pedidos, pedidos que só eu posso transformar em realidade. Eu vejo quando a mão, que está na sua coxa, começa a subir levando a blusa junto. Só um pedaço do seu quadril fica de fora e o local onde deveria estar a sua calcinha não tem nada, só a sua pele nua. _Ah, minha pequena provocadora_.

Eu avanço para ela sorrindo e prometendo que tudo que ela me pedir eu vou dar. Ela sabe disso e seu sorriso se alarga. Eu beijo a sua boca antes e pegar ela no meu colo e nos levar de volta para a cama. _Eu te amo._

Ficar com ela é tudo aquilo que eu desejei que fosse. Eu nem sabia naquela época que ela era tudo o que me faltava. E hoje eu não quero mais nada além dela.

No fim, eu pedi para ela ser minha e pra nunca me deixar. E ela disse sim.

 **Fim**

* * *

 _E aí, gostaram?_

 _Eu comecei a escrever ontem e não consegui mais parar._

 _Mereço reviews?_

 _Beijinhos_

 _Anne_

 _P.s: tenho duas fics SasuSaku no forno. Podem esperar que vem coisa boa ai._


End file.
